Swapped
by SketchyChip
Summary: Karkat is the captain of Prospit's army and he needed to take the place of Jake English, being the captain of Derse while he is ill. Thinking it is a good idea to cease anymore wars from Prospit and Derse, he departed on his journey to Derse encountering several new friends. Karezi and DaveJade ships, may add more? T for Karkat's language


**Disclaimer..? Okay so this is my first fanfic :D and I have no idea how fanfiction works and it took me like 30 minutes just to get to this stage. So a brief summary about this is that I got tired of seeing Karkat always being jealous of Dave, why not switch it around a bit? I'm not sure how much I'd write but there is one thing you MUST KNOW! I ACCEPT ANY FLAMES! Like seriously, you can rage at this fanfic if you think it is needed (but I'm not saying that I won't bite back ;)) After all, sometimes, the best improvements are from the insults. Review what is truthful!**

******I also realized that they dont allow "is less than" symbol in i dunno what its called.. but if you see random 3's just use your imagination to complete the hearts!**

"Hey, wake up.. It's time for me to go." He said. One of the rare times his voice is soft and quiet as he whispers in Terezi's ear, while pulling down her dragon cape hood.

Karkat Vantas is still dumbfounded by the fact that Terezi Pyrope still uses her dragon hood, let alone sleep with it too. She mumbles, eyes still shut as she falls asleep once again. Slightly annoyed, Karkat slowly drags her out of bed, places her on the floor and poked her until she woke up.

"Karkles.. What was that for? I had such a nice dream.." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean? Don't you remember? Today's the day I have to go to Derse and be the replacement captain for Jake fucking English and lead his army full of idiots." He said in an annoyed tone.

Karkat Vantas is the Captain of Prospit's army. He is grumpy and angry all the time and his army makes fun of him a lot, however, they completely respect his choices when he leads them into a battle or a quest.

Recently, Jake English, Derse's captain has fallen ill. Since Prospit hasn't received any troubles lately, Karkat decided 'Why the fuck not. It'll help bring Prospit and Derse together without any more wars between them.'

After realizing Terezi has been curiously staring in his deep red eyes, he shook his thoughts off. He needed to complete the action into helping Derse first before thinking about the upcoming wars the two worlds shared. He decided to avoid the awkward situation and spoke up.

"So.. I'd be leaving for Derse to help the shit heads." He said, helping Terezi off the floor while trying to avoid her frown. "Don't worry it's not like I'd die or anything, I just want to complete an honorary action to be respected there."

"Hehe, you're not even respected here Karkles.. Derse also has a richer economy. Are you sure about that?" she said, as her frown disappeared.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a great leader! And before you rant on about me being a mutant blood, although you're a legislator, you're still my matesprit and hemospectrums don't matter anymore so you better not say shit like that." He spat as he grimaced.

"Karkles I was just teasing!" she said trying to hold back a few giggles. "Besides you shouldn't be so rude to your matesprit either." she mentioned as she put on her fake pout. "You're a softie anyways so don't hide it by being rude hehehe."

Karkat blushed slightly as Terezi pulled him into a sweet kiss. "I think it's time for you to pack, you don't want to be late. You already had low respect to begin with nubs!" she whispered after their kiss. "Be safe."

Karkat looked at his watch and swore under his breath. Terezi was right as always, he was late. He nodded to her as he rushed into his closet and brought everything necessary for a troll to survive and took a few memories with him too.

After taking one last glance at the hive he shared with Terezi, something caught his eye. It was his own Pyralspite hooded cape Terezi made for him. He never really liked the shitty thing, but it smelled like her and brought back good memories. Looking around making sure no one was there to see, he snatched his cape, shoved it in his bag and took off.

~Flash Foward~

Karkat found himself next to a huge orange floating ship with a sign that said "SHIP TO DERSE". He was surrounded by a dense group of assholes waiting to get on the stupid orange thing and after pushing and shoving past the crowd, finally getting close to the entrance, some fucking douche decided to drag him out of the line.

"What the fuck was that for!?" He shouted. "Did dragging me out of the line somehow benefit you in any way?"

The man who dragged him out of the line had blonde side swept hair, tiny freckles on his nose and wore a set of shades.

As he ignored Karkat's rude remark, the blonde man asked "Are you by chance Mr. Vantas?" He said in a cool tone.

"What if I said no?" He replied, giving the man his best glare as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yup, you're definitely him. I've heard from your crew that you'd give anyone an attitude." The man said as he sighed. "I'm Dave Strider. I will be your co-captain while you are replacing Mr. English in Derse. I've come here to direct you to Derse's private boat instead of you registering for an overpriced and overcrowded dirty boat."

Karkat knew he shouldn't just trust any bastard that comes up to him, however this man seemed trustworthy enough. "If you just so happen to abduct me in any way, I'll have you know I am very talented with the sickle and I can do close hand combat as well." Karkat mentioned in a cold tone as he followed Dave to the ship.

Not even five minutes before the two young men started conversing, they already found a bunch of facts about each other that they had in common, like their unwanted attachment to the color red. The second they got on Derse's private ship, Dave and Karkat were already "best bros" however neither of them would ever admit it. They were both too stubborn.

Although Derse's private boat was only for authorized personnel, the purple ship was still pretty crowded. It was filled with Derse politicians, many legislators and crowd of highbloods. As Karkat stood on the purple tiled floor waiting as Dave registered them on the ship, he noticed his bag was zipped open half-way. 'Shit. Someone fucktard tried to pickpocket me.' He thought. 'Hopefully nothing was stolen.' He took off his backpack and took out some things to check if anything was gone, taking out also his pyralspite hooded cape unconsciously. 'Well at least nothing was stol- SHIT DAVE'S COMING BACK' Karkat quickly stuffed everything back in his bag zipping it up while a part of the cape was dangling unnoticed.

"Kay bro, everything is registered, I'll show you the lounge we will be staying in- wait. What's that hanging out of your bag?" Dave asked.

"SHIT FUCK I mean i-its nothing. Just a piece of cloth to dry my.. hands with. I get them sweaty a lot" He lied.

"Haha, oh. Then you have something in common with a guy named Equius. He sweats a lot too."

They spent the time on the ship doing only what real men do. They started drawing. Partially because there was nothing to do, but mostly because they wanted to compete in who can make the most ironic doodles.

"Bro, come on, you know I won this round." Dave said confidently.

"Shut it, Strider. We all know I'm the best at drawing quadrants." Karkat spat.

"Yeah right dude, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were blind. I mean, look at those squiggles!"

Before Karkat had any time to throw back an insult though, an announcement shouted throughout the small room. "HELLO. THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS ABOUT HOW WE WILL SOON REACH ONE OF THE HARBOURS ON DERSE. WOULD ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE TAKE ALL THEIR BELONGINGS AND HEAD TO THE EXIT IN A SINGLE FILE LINE. THANK YOU."

The two headed off the boat, still arguing about who won the last competition. They kept on fighting through the plains of Derse and until they reached the Derse castle late at night. However, the second they step foot through the castle gate, both pairs of eyes were set on a beautiful young lady with long luscious black and wavy hair, eyes as green as a jade and glasses that were set on her cute buttoned nose. She was on the balcony reading a green book that matched beautifully with her eyes.

Karkat and Dave stood there in awe until Dave decided to speak up.

"T-This is Derse's princess, Miss Jade Harley." He barely managed to choke up while trying his best to hide his blush. 'Play it cool, Strider' He thought to himself.

"J-JADE!?" Karkat shouted in a surprised tone as he ignored Dave's previous statement.

"KARKAT?" Jade yelled as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Jade what the ever loving fuck are you doing here as Derse's princess!? Terezi and I were worried sick about you! We thought you died along with your parents you dumb fuck!"

"Well, I was stuck on this ship to I don't know where and I was a seven year old girl, what did you expect me to do during Bec Noir's massacre in Prospit?! I witnessed my parents die and I ended up here with only Jake to comfort me!" She cried as she continued.

"Jake and I were alone on the streets for the first few weeks. One day as Jake almost starved to death and had a fever, a man came up to us and took us to his home while he fed and took care of us. Soon after we told him about our story, he told us about his. He was the king of Derse and his wife and kids were killed on vacation in prospit. He generously took us in and treated us as his own." Jade let out a few sobs as Karkat comforted her.

"Still.. I missed you, John missed you and Terezi missed you! Couldn't you at least have paid us a visit?"

She shook her head. "Dad said it was too dangerous to go back to prospit again."

"Well, at least you're okay. I can't wait to tell our friends I've found you." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah." She sniffed. "I missed them too."

Dave was in an incredibly awkward situation and Jade noticed that after her embrace with Karkat. She was the first to speak again.

"So! I see you've met Dave! He was the first to be my friend in Derse! He's like my big brother!" She squealed in excitement.

'So I'm only a friend huh..' He thought to himself in disappointment.

"Yeah Dave is pretty cool. Although I STILL won our last competition." Karkat mentioned.

At that moment, the castle's front door swung open.

"Jade who on earth are you talking to!" The voice shouted "Oh. So I see Dave's furriend has arrived! Heehee!"

"Nepeta, this is Karkat, he is the captain of Prospit's army." Jade said.

"Oh! H-hello Karkitty!" She greeted. Nepeta always thought the Prospit's captain was an old man but instead, the young man standing in front of her is rather handsome. 'I can put him as my celebrity crush on my shipping wall!' she thought.

The group of four finally headed in the castle after several minutes of small talk. At the end, they decided Karkat should stay in Dave's room as a guest and neither objected. Every one of them were too tired to start an argument and the four went straight to their respectful rooms to rest.

After everyone dozed off, Karkat still stayed awake. There was one more person he needed to talk to before sleeping.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]-

CG: HEY. I FINALLY ARRIVED ON DERSE. HOWS THIS FINE NIGHT COMING ALONG FOR YOU?

GC: OH H1 K4RKL3S! 1V3 JUST B33N OUT SHOPP1NG W1TH VR1SK4 TH3 WHOL3 D4Y. 1TS NOT 4S FUN 4S SHOPP1NG W1TH YOU THOUGH ; ]

CG: BY SHOPPING WITH ME YOU MEAN PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY HARASSING ME WHILE *YOU* SHOP AND I CARRY YOUR BELONGINGS? OH YEAH. FUN.

GC: Y3P! 1 KN3W YOU L1K3D SHOPP1NG W1TH M3! H3H3 SO HOW W4S YOUR TR1P?

CG: IT WAS JUST A NORMAL FUCKING TRIP. I MET MY CO CAPTAIN, DAVE, AND WE TURNED OUT TO BE BROS. BUT THE SURPRISING PART WAS WHEN WE GOT TO THE CASTLE, I SAW JADE. FUCKING. HARLEY. TURNS OUT THAT DUMBFUCK FOUND HER WAY TO DERSE AND BECAME A PRINCESS THERE.

GC: OH MY GOG R34LLY? 1 M1SS3D H3R SO MUCH, HOW DO3S SH3 LOOK L1K3? OR SM3LL L1K3 TO B3 PR3C1S3 H3H3H3.

CG: HAHA VERY FUCKING FUNNY, LIKE THIS WAS THE FIRST FUCKING TIME IVE HEARD THAT. SHES GROWN TO BECOME A BEAUTIFUL LADY. ALTHOUGH, NONE'S BEAUTY CAN COMPARE TO YOURS MY LOVE. 3

GC: H3H3 L3MM3 GU3SS, WH1CH ROMCOM D1D TH4T QUOT3 COM3 FROM?

CG: I DON'T KNOW, IVE LOST TRACK OF THE ROMCOMS I WATCHED. I NEVER REMEMBER THEIR NAMES NOW UNLESS THEYRE SUPER GOOD.

GC: WELL YOUR 4TT3MPTS 4T B3COM1NG TH3 S4PP13ST TROLL 1N PROSP1T 1S 1NCR3D1BLY 4DOR4BLOODTHR1STY ; ] BY TH3 W4Y H4V3 YOU S33N YOUR PYR4LSP1T3 HOOD3D C4P3 B3FOR3 YOU L3FT? 1 C4NT F1ND 1T : [

CG: WELL. UM. I SORTA TOOK IT WITH ME BEFORE I LEFT.

GC: 4WW SO YOU R34LLY D1D L1K3 1T! YOU 4LW4YS S33M3ED L1K3 YOU H4T3D TH3 C4P3 WH1L3 W3 W3R3 ROL3PL4Y1NG

CG: IT WAS A GOOD MEMORY WE'VE ALWAYS HAD TOGETHER. PLUS IT MAKES ME FEEL AT HOME WHEN IM SLEEPING WITH YOUR SCENT.

GC: H3H3 YOU'R3 ST4RT1NG TO C4TCH UP ON MY SC3NT T3CHN1QU3 1 S33. 4LTHOUGH YOU 4R3NT 3V3N BL1ND ; ] M4K3 SUR3 YOU DON'T L3T 4NYON3 S33 1T! TH3N TH3Y'LL D3F1N1T3LY KNOW 4BOUT HOW MUCH OF 4 B1G SOFT13 YOU 4R3 ON TH3 1NS1D3.

CG: … TEREZI FUCKING PYROPE I AM NOT A SOFTIE. I AM A TRUE, HARDCORE, ADORABLOODTHIRSTY LEADER SO DON'T EVEN GO THERE ABOUT ME BEING SOFT.

GC: H3H3 4LR1GHT 1LL FOLLOW 4LONG W1TH TH4T L13 33

CG: YES YOU SHOULD 3 HEY WAIT A SECOND!

GC: H4H4 R34D B3FOR3 YOU TYP3 K4RKL3S! 4NYW4YS, YOU 4ND 1 SHOULD BOTH G3T SOM3 R3ST, YOU H4V3 4 B1G D4Y 4H34D OF YOU 4FT3R4LL

CG: YEAH. I GUESS ILL TROLL YOU LATER (:B

GC: SM3LL YOU L4T3R!

GC: FLUSH3D FOR YOU 3

CG: FLUSHED FOR YOU TOO 3

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallows calibrator [GC]-

Karkat took out his pyralspite cape and plopped down on his bed. Dave had slept long before he started trolling Terezi so everything should be fine as long as he wakes up before him and puts the cape away. After a good stretch, he wrapped his arms around the cape and started cuddling with it, quickly drifting off to sleep with Terezi's blueberry cherry shampoo scent in his dreams.

**Okay so.. uh.. yeah. it'd be great if any one reviews this :D hopefully correcting my mistakes? But after the first chapter, do you think I should continue the story? Answer my question in reviews or in PM! Thanks for anyone actually reading the AN :L  
**


End file.
